


Prefer the Immense

by megSUPERFAN



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megSUPERFAN/pseuds/megSUPERFAN
Summary: "To those who know how nearly goodness borders on grandeur, in the matter of poetry, he preferred the immense."A collection of Les Mis poetry, mostly concerning Les Amis.
Relationships: Bahorel & Jean Prouvaire, Bossuet & Blondeau, Bossuet & Marius, Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Marius Pontmercy & Les Amis de l'ABC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 48
Kudos: 13





	1. Crossed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Blondeau is assumed dead. Bossuet says a few words in honor of the occasion. (Or: Blondeau's Funeral Oration in poetic form.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is a sort-of birthday present for civilized-revolutionary, by which I mean it happened to be posted to fanfiction.net on her birthday.

Allow me, sir, to speak about the master of the roll,

Who alas, I fear, was stricken with a heart as black as coal,

Whose displeasing pale complexion and whose smell of year-old bread

Give me uttermost conviction that this Blondeau now is dead.

Here I offer most sincere regrets and sympathy to those

Who now mourn the loss of history's most famed malicious nose,

And I gaze upon his headstone now with gladness in my soul,

For no absence but his own now mars the everlasting roll.

Ah, monsieur, how fondly now I recollect his ways!

How his pen in ink was blackened in the hope he might erase!

How he called the names with wicked grin and eyes that searched the room,

Ah, the tables now have turned, for it is Blondeau in the tomb!

And the tiger's voice that said the name, the mocking tone, the scoff-

All the virtues he possessed have now, like Blondeau, been crossed off!

Please forgive me, sir, the eulogy; I fear I've said too much,

But 'tis only fair to Blondeau to remember him as such.


	2. Sincerity Regarding Être Libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology poem from Les Amis de l'ABC to Marius after a certain famous incident. Actually, it was just Courfeyrac and Jehan who wrote it, but they signed it from everyone anyway. Marius was not persuaded.

To introduce you- mend your flaw,

And feed potential that we saw;

By bringing you, we thought you'd start to see.

No great alarm or suffering

We meant- a buzz, but not a sting;

We meant to show it's better to be free.

We're sorry that we caused you sheer

Humiliation, even fear,

But Marius- your views are for the past.

We do assure you, our intent

Was not for our own merriment,

But rather to get through to you at last.

It's not much worth to us, dear friend,

If you continue to pretend

We've misused you like others have before.

We'll try to speak with friendly sound,

We'd flip your politics around,

If only you would come to us once more.


	3. When Tomorrow Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahorel and Prouvaire friendship- a conversation the day before the fighting, June 4, 1832.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraph breaks divide who is speaking. Also it's sort of my headcanon now that Bahorel and Jehan unconsciously assume the other's personality when talking to each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

The funeral's tomorrow, and

Prouvaire, you're certain you can stand-

The funeral?

The riot.

I'm prepared.

You're ready, then, for what's in store?

You've only fought with words before.

I've thought about you dying, and…

I'm scared.

Bahorel, listen, it's alright.

I know by words for whom we fight.

For France and for the future,

I would die.

My heart fears too, but know, my friend,

It will mean something in the end.

I'd kill to free our people.

So would I.

But, Jehan- you were made to live,

You have a life too good to give,

The world will grow with none to

See it growing.

You speak, but you can't change my mind,

I'll have my verses left behind.

I understand, Bahorel.

I'm still going.


	4. The Tomcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Courfeyrac had that animation of youth... this disappears like the playfulness of the kitten, and all this grace ends, with the bourgeois, on two legs, and with the tomcat, on four paws."

Teasing tomcat, warm as Sun,  
Guilt and innocence in one.  
Now they come to make the kill-  
Tomcat is a kitten still.  
Paws stretched out and overthrown,  
Falls before he’s fully grown.  
Evening echoes death of dawn:  
Nine friends fallen, nine lives gone.


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sun rises as another dies.

An angel, as it were, returns,

In his eyes the radiant flame

Still as fierce as ever 

Burns

Full of glory, void of shame.

Paris morning, swiftly dawning,

Golden hair recaptures light-

(In the corner, one man yawning)

One last sunrise. 

Final.

Bright.


	6. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [see previous poem] Except this one's about Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as platonic. I won't judge how you choose to interpret it, but shipping was not my intention.
> 
> "Silhouette" was the word I had in mind when beginning this poem. It wasn't originally going to be a Les Mis poem, but the poem does what it wants, I guess. :) Not complaining.

I blink and see your silhouette,  
The colors fall in place,  
And through confusion heavyset  
I recognize your face.  
I've tried to sleep, escape the true  
Reality you see,  
The silence emanates from you  
And that's what's woken me.  
Believing now that what my eyes  
Behold is now to fall,  
I say my words, the silence dies,  
Your smile's worth it all.  
I've never thought you human, yet  
Humanity I've found,  
Your faith still soars, and that will get  
Me somewhat off the ground.  
So long I've wanted meaning, and  
On earth there's nothing sure,  
But future's intervening, and  
Belief will still endure.


	7. Do I Follow Where She Goes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marius Becomes Practical Once More to the Extent of Giving Cosette His Address."
> 
> There are times when one forgets just how strange Marius Pontmercy is, and then one rereads this chapter. Iconic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by Enjolras BeEasy (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13903486/). She has written some good fics so far and deserves more reviews. :)
> 
> *edit: She's now on AO3 too!! @Writ_in_Water. :D :D

Six weeks of bliss that end in this,  
I cannot understand-  
And yet I see your grief for me  
In trembling of thy hand,  
Thy father’s thought thou knowest not,  
And knowest not the hour,  
But grief besets and stills my heart  
And does my joy devour.  
In bold dismay, I bid thee stay,  
Lest shattered heart should die,  
Alas, Cosette, our world upset  
Shall falter in a sigh.

I stand hard-pressed, but you suggest  
I follow where you go?  
Cosette, my heart is torn apart,  
And so much debt I owe!  
My hat is worn, my coat is torn,  
My boots let water through,  
We meet by night and love invite,  
By day you’d give a sou!

The world unseen, on tree I lean,  
My love, my dearest one!  
With sorrow great, I meditate,  
My thoughts eternal run.  
My head downcast, the moments last  
Two hours or two years,  
And in a gleam of fever dream  
I wake and see thy tears.

Please cry no more; I thee adore,  
I fall, I kiss thy feet,  
My word I give: I cannot live  
Without thy presence sweet.  
So we both must in this plan trust-  
My absence please forgive,  
But wait! If I should dare be late,  
Here is the place I live.  
Now then, Cosette, thy tears forget,  
For soon, if all goes well,  
My desperate plot shall fail us not,  
Together we shall dwell.


	8. Here's to You, and Here's to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan composes a sonnet after "Drink With Me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie-verse, since Jehan isn't dead after the first attack.
> 
> (I really like sonnets.)

The sleeping sighs of friends do nothing hold

But weariness and ache, foreboding loss.

The moon is veiled, the sun a legend gold,

The night sinks lower, hope and doubt to toss.

The thought of death keeps most of us awake,

The thought of life no comfort to us now,

Since life we strive to find, our own lives take

A bitter twist, a sober, desperate vow.

For as of yet, there’s nothing we have done,

And nothing we can do but wait to fight,

And war against the evil, ‘til we’ve won-

Or lost, to fall into a deeper night.

Our barricade for now becomes our nest,

We watch, we wait, we pray, we hope, we rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so I'm not sure how accurate the characterization and stuff is. Let me know? :)


	9. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet Musain moment between chief and guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefoolromantic requested (and deserved) some Enjolras & Combeferre friendship. :)

Combeferre’s drawing yet  
Again, something medical or  
New. Back room fire’s burning  
Dim- all are fast asleep but two.  
Looking over, smiles bright.

Enjolras is yawning,  
Leaning on the table’s cluttered wood,  
Inkstained hand still sore from  
Greater effort for the greater good.  
Hiss of whispers still ignite,

Talking warms the winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rhymes aren't aligned perfectly because it's an acrostic. :D :D (I love acrostics)


End file.
